


Lights Fade

by writerswritingwritings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty supercorp start with an Agentcorp happy? ending, F/F, Past Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: Kara leaves her for him. Someone unexpected becomes her new hero.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	Lights Fade

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of working on my chaptered story i worked on this. woops. this has been sitting around for a while and ...i got inspired to finish. how about that.

Lena Luthor was in her apartment, sitting in front of her television in comfy yoga pants and a loose shirt. On her fancy small glass table were take out bags full of potstickers, burgers, fries and an unhealthy amount of mountain dew. 

She was waiting for her girlfriend, it was finally Friday and they could both rest and have a lazy weekend together. They have both been swamped with work and duties, so Lena knew her girlfriend needed the rest and all the food. 

The doorbell rang and Lena, like a giddy child, walked to the door. She was smiling wide as she opened the door, her girlfriend on the other side was probably more tired than she expected because the blonde was looking down on the floor. 

"Kara, I know how tired you are, you didn't need to ring the doorbell, you could have just come in." Lena still had a smile on her face but Kara didn't even look up at her. Her heart felt heavy but she tried not to mind it. "Kara."

"I'm sorry, Lena." The blonde finally looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. 

Lena took a step closer to her, "Kara what happened?" She moved to cup her face but Kara stepped back, away from her touch.

Lena's heart tightened, the pain showed in her eyes while Kara's showed guilt. 

"What's wrong, darling?" Lena still moved into Kara's space and cupped her cheeks as tears flowed in those blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. I - I do love you, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, like that one time I got sad over not getting to pet the puppy at the park and you took me to a shelter to cuddle as many puppies I can. And then there was also the food truck and the -

"Kara, love, I think you're just tired, let's go inside." Lena held Kara by her wrist but she knew she wouldn't be able to budge the Kryptonian. 

"Thank you for loving me." It was perhaps the oddest goodbye. Indirect yet painful words uttered by the lips she hadn't eve kissed a hundred times yet. 

The CEO shook her head, strands from her bun getting loose, she refused to let the tears come out and looked up to the ceiling. 

"I know you loved me much more than I have. And much more than I deserved."

"Tell me where I went wrong. Tell me how to fix it," Lena finally looked again at Kara, her voice cracking and eyes starting to red from holding back her tears. 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I thought I could do it, I thought I could love you as much as him...but.. "

"After everything he has done? After all the things you told me? You're going to run _back to who you were running from?!_ " She let the tears fall, hurt and anger swirled in her darkened green eyes. "Don't run back to me when you're done with him."

The door slammed hard and Kara was left outside to cry the tears she had left. Maybe she didn't deserve it but Kara was in pain, because why couldn't she just love someone who would give her a whole universe if she could. The blonde heard glasses breaking from the inside and Lena's angry screams. She wanted to go inside herself but she knew she couldn't. 

So she called the next person that could help.

* * *

"Lena, c'mon that's enough of that." Winn grabbed the whole bottle of scotch in her hands. He had been called by Kara to help the young Luthor. She finally told her the truth after days of postponing it. 

"I don't unde'stan.. Wha.. What did-i do wrong?" The black haired woman was currently in a state of drunkenness and the usually pristine home looked like a tornado had gone through it. 

_"One angry tornado"_ Winn thought, looking at the broken glasses, food scattered, and upturned chairs in the dining area. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lena. Kara-" a sob "She just- she feels different for you." He was having a hard time to comfort Lena. Because honestly, as much as he liked the guy, he doesn't think he deserves his best friend after all the things he has done. Lena on the other hand, was smitten with the reporter from the start and he was one of the people that got to witness the crush develop into a love that was mixed with pain because Kara wouldn't look at her the same way. 

Winn sat beside the drunk brunette and carefully moved her head on his lap. 

"Why, why, why?" The broken CEO kept crying. "Did I not love her enough?" Her right hand was formed in a fist and she was hitting her chest. 

Winn grabbed it and intertwined their fingers instead, he felt the brunette squeeze his hand, hard. "You loved her so much, Lena. Some people, they just, I don't know, they have a hard time seeing the blatant truth in front of them. Kara can't see how much you love her. "

"She does.. " Lena turned slightly to look at Winn over her shoulder, "She knows I love her, so much, but she just doesn't love me." Her voice cracked at the last two words, the tears once again continued to flow down her cheeks. She turned, now laying on her back and her other hand covered her eyes as if willing the tears to stop but they merely continued and her quiet sniffling became anguished cries. 

It was so painful for Winn, too, he has never seen someone break into a million pieces in front of his eyes and all he could do was lie down with her and hug her. Just trying to keep the rest of the pieces together.

* * *

After that night, no more instances of crying or screaming happened. Lena went back to work. Burying herself in paper reports and meetings. The stocks of L-Corp were skyrocketing but Lena's health on the other hand was slowly declining.

"Lena." Supergirl landed on the balcony of L-Corp's CEO.

"Supergirl, I don't think I've made a call for you," Lena stayed seated on her chair, merely turning it around to face the super.

Kara's eyes widened, the person before her was almost unrecognizable, Lena had unhealthily lost weight, her cheeks weren't as bright and the dark circles under her eyes couldn’t be covered by make-up. “You should go home. Rest and eat.”

Lena scoffed, “And who are you to tell me what to do? As far as we both know you are nobody to me - 

“Lena - 

“And I am nothing to you.”

Cold and indifferent, her voice made tears spring up in Kara’s eyes. Her heart stinging in pain at this person who once loved her now had nothing but hate in her heart. “Please.”

Lena didn’t move, merely watched the Super cry in front of her. This is what she wanted, for Kara to feel sadness and pain but she felt nothing at the display of the tears that kept falling. “If that’s all, I have work to do.” She turned back to her table, letting the blonde cry behind her.

* * *

“Agent Danvers.” The redhead stood before her, in her usual dark attire of black pants, a grey shirt topped with her favorite black, leather jacket.

“Lena,” Alex breathed in, “hey.” The young CEO had truly lost some weight, it was concerning to her. Winn, Jess the secretary, Eve and even J’onn had all tried to keep constant contact with Lena when the breakup between her and Kara had happened, it was a long month of visits and comfort but then suddenly she was back at work, driving herself harder and harder. Now it was hard to keep her away from it.

“What do you want?”

“Ouch. Okay. Well, believe it or not, I kind of miss your presence at Game Nights.” She held up a bottle of scotch, it was their little friendship thing considering they were the only ones that drank it. 

Lena sighed and let the agent enter her penthouse. They let the silence surround them as Lena grabbed two glasses and some ice from her fridge. A pouring of the liquid, a clink of glasses, Lena, with her eyes close, cherished the burn in her throat. She opened her eyes, Alex was already pouring another one for herself. “So, Kara didn’t send you?”

“No but it doesn’t take much guessing. You’ve been locking yourself up in your office. I’m surprised you’ve come home tonight.”

“I needed clothes.” Another glass.

The agent’s eyes took in the state of the place, it was still pristinely clean, no dust on anything but none of the objects; the glasses by the countertop, the boxes of tea by the fridge and the remote on the couch, none of those things have been touched or moved for months. “I know I’m the last person you want to see and the last you’d expect to do this but I am here for you Lena.”

And she was.

Perhaps she felt a sense of responsibility because her own sister caused this to happen but she had also become Lena’s friend and as her friend she couldn’t let the CEO fall into this pit of darkness, not if she could do anything about it. 

So she did everything.

She would go to L-Corp, barge into Lena’s office and have lunch with her. It was more chaotic than that, Jess yelling, some security guards and Lena glaring but she’s Alex Danvers and she gets her ways. So they ended up having lunch. A glowering, silent lunch but it was lunch. It happened twice more until Lena relented and let Alex have her time for lunch, 30 minutes tops.

The late night works, Alex couldn’t do much because she was also working late nights at the DEO but Friday nights she could do. Even Alex Danvers took weekends off (if the aliens permitted), so she went to L-Corp one Friday evening, asked Jess, politely, where Lena Luthor was and when she was told she was in the labs and asked to not be disturbed, Jess already knew Alex was going to disturb her.

“I could get fired for this,” Jess muttered as she led the way to Lena’s personal laboratory.

“You’ll be fine.” Was all the agent said as she entered the elevator by herself. She arrived in the underground lab with no lasers or guns pointing at her so she was happy about that. 

“What are you doing here?” Lena had her arms crossed as she glared at Alex, casually walking towards her.

“I came to give you a free ride home.” She sat in front of Lena, hands clasped an innocent smile on her face.

“I have work.”

“And there’s still tomorrow for it,” she shrugged.

Lena had opted to ignore her as she continued with her research but Alex just stayed and did nothing. She didn’t try to touch anything on the table, didn’t say a word, just sat on the stool following Lena’s movements. She finally put down her pencil and took a deep breath, she wanted to punch the smile off of Alex’s face.

“Ready to go?” 

Lena kept the silence up but she removed her lab coats and changed it for her coat. The night was cold as they got out of the building, colder when Alex drove them at high speed to her apartment. When they arrived, she had helmet hair but she couldn’t focus on it when Alex gave her a plastic bag that had food in it.

“Because you took so long now you’ll have to heat it up.” She shrugged and said goodbye as she drove away.

Lena wanted to win whatever this was that Alex was doing so she didn’t heat it up and ate the food cold. It was still delicious. Alex kind of got the point for that.

These visits went on and on and on. The quiet lunches slowly turned to hour long talks from Lena’s complaints of the board to Alex’s stories of the aliens she encountered for the week, the air became lighter and Lena had started to look forward to the lunches with Alex. The Friday kidnappings was also a common thing so Lena had learned to finish things 10 minutes earlier on Fridays and they would either eat at her place or even go out for a couple of drinks.

Then slowly, the others would be invited to the Friday hangouts or Lena would go with the group.

Winn would always hug her tightly. J'onn's gentle squeeze on her shoulder was always welcomed. Even James' short nod of acknowledgement. She eventually met the new heroes from the future, gathering information from Brainy, learning new things from Imra. 

Of course, sooner or later Kara had to be there.

With him.

The first time, it had been seven months since the break-up. A month of her locking herself up. Another two and a half months of burying herself in work. And the last months were Alex and her friends keeping her afloat and getting her back on her feet.

Lena still felt that clench in her heart, her hands formed into fists and it felt like her lungs were collapsing on her. She had gone home that night. To her surprise, Alex had followed her instead of staying with the others.

“I’ll tell you again, I’m here for you.”

It took another whole month before she could be with her friends and not run once blonde hair and blue eyes came to her view because somehow, brown eyes, red hair and a calloused hand on her lower back grounded her.

* * *

A new year, a new alien attack.

She started stepping into the DEO, helping them. She never really stopped but she could finally step in the building and be face to face with Kara. And him. But then it wasn’t very hard to put away personal problems when the city or the whole earth was in a crisis or another world-ending situation as was a yearly occurrence it seemed.

Alex was surprised at the hug, she stumbled back but steadied them both as she returned the squeeze.

“You did it,” Lena was grinning widely, adrenaline still coursing through her. They may have just stayed back but looking at a swirling portal with bated breaths with nothing but heartbeats as their tracker definitely had them on their toes.

“Well, it wasn’t just me.”

“Yes,” the new blue alien, Brainy spoke, his hands in front of him, “but overall you had a higher rate of helping us by keeping a level head.”

“Shooting the crystal was also helpful,” Imra, who was a Titanian with psychic abilities, held up the glowing crystal of their troubles. “We’ll be keeping this safe and away from any evil hands.”

Alex was feeling high after that mission. Lena and her had gone to the CEO's place, everyone else were pooped out and decided to actually rest as a normal person would but the two of them had decided to celebrate with some fancy wine from Lena’s many stocks. They were nicely settled on the white couch, Lena had her legs tucked under her, as was a common position she did when with the agent and Alex was slumped sideways, one leg tucked as she faced Lena.

“To the hero,” Lena raised her glass.

“To the genius,” Alex let her glass touch Lena’s lightly, a clink of a sound still echoed in the quiet apartment. 

Immediately, after three glasses of wine combined with science conversations they decided to bring out the scotch and their talks turned to rants.

Ice in glasses turned liquid.

Heads thrown back from laughter turned to moans.

Wandering hands clasped unto body parts.

Travelling tongues tangled together.

Bodies reaching ecstasy together.

* * *

Morning light peaked through the small gaps of the curtains, waking one of the occupants on the bed.

Lena slowly opened her eyes, there was a small pounding in her head that grew stronger with her movement. She drank the water and Advil on the bedside table and remained seated upright against the headboard.

"Hey," Alex greeted her with a small smile and a tray, filled with fast food, in her hands. 

Lena kept her eyes closed, only hearing the sound of the metal tray being put on the bedside table. She felt the bed dip then a hand on her left cheek, gently turning her head. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the soft and caring look of the agent.

"Alex."

The redhead let her thumb run small strokes on her cheek, "I've fallen for you."

Through the tears that filled her eyes, she saw the love in Alex's, "I'm not strong enough."

Slowly, Alex moved closer and cupped Lena's face. She paused. Their lips a breath away. "Let me be your strength."

**Author's Note:**

> it's very obvious who the guy is. but i'm very proud i was able to not put the character name in. #petty


End file.
